1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly to a fishing rod having a reel seat including a fixed hood securely mounted on a rod stock and a movable hood movably axially of the rod stock for supporting a reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example of such fishing rods is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1989-168166. In this example, the fishing rod includes a turn control element slidable with a movable hood, and defines a threaded portion between the turn control element and a boss fixed peripherally of the rod, the movable hood is mounted on the boss to be axially movable but not rotatable relative to the rod, the movable hood being moved by screw feed of the turn control element.
According to the above known construction, a certain stepped portion or a difference in level inevitably is formed between the movable hood and boss.
In the case of a lure rod, the angler usually holds the fishing line and rod in the same hand, gripping the reel seat, before throwing the line in order to prevent loosening of the line wound on the reel. This action is frequently taken.
However, the stepped portion between the movable hood and boss in unpleasant to the touch when such a gripping operation is performed. Thus, there is room for improvement.